Infected
by NekoNekoMinako
Summary: Yaoi/oneshot/song-fic: Stork ponders over his "situation" with a certain young Sky Knight. Yes, this means it's Stork x Aerrow...JUST READ IT, PLEASE!


MJ: Yet another song-fic from me!! Enjoy!!  
-- --

Disclaimer: If you've read any of my other song-fics, you should know I don't own Storm Hawks or the songs I use.

Infected

-- --

Stork sighed in frustration, trying to sort this whole thing out. Mostly because there was a naked, red-haired Sky Knight in bed with him...and did he mention he, too, was naked? Oh yes, this was quite the situation.

_now here I go,_

_hope I don't break down,_

_I won't take anything, I don't need anything,_

_don't want to exist, I can't persist,_

_please stop before I do it again,_

The Merb sighed, running a hand through his mussed-up black hair. This wasn't the first time it'd happend - oh no, far from it, and it probably wouldn't be the last. Stork had learned by now the subtle hints the Sky Knight would give him, even though the other Storm Hawks never picked up on them. Oh, but he would, and he could see the hidden messages so clearly in those emerald eyes. Gods, and nights with that wonderful teen were great.

_just talk about nothing, let's talk about nothing,_

_let's talk about no one, please talk about no one, someone, anyone_

He swore the teen had given him some sort of infection...but, surprisingly enough, he wasn't paranoid of it. Oh no, he loved it - this was the kind of sickness he'd love to just catch and keep forever. Every time they joined, made love to each other - those few hours in which there was nothing but them - was like catching this rare disease all over again.

_you and me have a disease,_

_you affect me, you infect me,_

_I'm afflicted, you're addicted,_

_you and me, you and me_

As the younger male squirmed and writhed beneath him on the bed, Stork couldn't help but wonder when the next time Aerrow'd "infect" him again. True, he loved everything about the Sky Knight, but he couldn't help but wonder why Aerrow had wanted him out all the people he could choose from. He was so cute, even guys who SWORE to be straight flirted with him. But Stork...well, he tried to keep his distance from everybody, even his friends at times.

_I'm on the edge,_

_get against the wall,_

_I'm so distracted,_

_I love to strike you,_

_here's my confession,_

_you learned your lesson,_

_stop me before I do it again_

So, one night, before things went any further, the Merb questioned Aerrow about it. The young Sky Knight said he had admired Stork for a while - always coming up with some sort of invention to help them out, and quite a few had saved their lives on multiple occasions. That, and, Aerrow admitted he didn't want some person who only wanted him for his looks - he wanted somebody who would take him as he was, a teen who had flaws and imperfections lying beneath his skin...Aerrow said that Stork was the first person who actually saw him for who he was, and accepted him, flaws and all.

_you're clear - as a heavy lead curtain want to drill you - like an ocean,_

_we can work it out, I've been running out, now I'm running out_

That was the answer Stork needed from the human, and he soon proceeded to continue with what they were doing, whispering his feelings into Aerrow's ear as it happened. When it ended, he clutched the young teenager close to his chest, nuzzling into that fiery, red hair, slightly damp with sweat. Aerrow was always still excited, breathing heavy even after the actual act was done.

_don't be mad about it baby,_

_you and me, you and me,_

_I want to tie you, crucify you,_

_kneel before you, revile your body,_

_you and me, we're made in heaven,_

Stork chuckled slightly, and looked over at the sleeping Sky Knight. Oh yes, there were times he'd imagine even more ways to make the boy cry out his name in the throes of passion - sometimes he actually went through with them, and Aerrow's reactions were always better than he had imagined...which usually spurred him on to give beyond his best to the Sky Knight. There were times Aerrow'd beg Stork to stop teasing him - the Merb found it a pleasing experience to hear the strong teen reduced to begging for him, and only him. Pulling the red-haired male closer to him, he fell into a sound sleep, a smile on his face.

_I want to take you, I want to break you,_

_supplicate you, are incurable,_

_I want to bathe you in holy water I want to kill you,_

_upon the alter, you and me, you and me_

Oh yeah, Stork definitely wanted catch this strange disease again from his red-haired Sky Knight, his beautiful lover, his Aerrow that shot through his heart.

-- --

MJ: Probably a crappy ending...But, oh well. The song was Infected by Bad Religion. Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
